


Cry me a river

by SinpaiCasanova



Series: One shots [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cheating, Crying, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 14:34:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14046378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinpaiCasanova/pseuds/SinpaiCasanova
Summary: Revenge fucking at its finest





	Cry me a river

A swirling pit of nausea and anxiety filled Mark's stomach the moment he walked into his apartment. He told his boyfriend Jack not to wait up for him, seeing as he would be working late and wouldn't be home until the wee hours of the morning. So when he finally arrived at their shared apartment, exhausted and missing his lover, he was surprised to hear a faint moan coming from the couple's bedroom. His mind tried to convince himself that it was just Jack having a bit of fun before bed, but the icy truth was that it didn't belong to Jack. 

That moan was foreign, which only meant two things that he could think of at the time. Either Jack had his porn up louder than usual or he was cheating. Mark's hands began to shake, hoping and praying that he wasn't about to walk in on his lover tangled up in the arms of someone else. But regardless of how much the thought hurt him, he had to know. Jack had been acting a bit strange and distant lately, always on his phone and never letting it out of his sight. 

Something was up and Mark was tired of playing the fool, so with a heavy heart and a racing mind, he forced himself down the hallway and opened the bedroom door. To his utter horror and surprise, Jack was seven inches deep inside Mark's close friend, Ethan. The two were tangled up together, arms and legs intertwined as Jack pistoned his cock deep inside Ethan's ass. The couple was only alerted to Mark's presence when he cleared his throat, practically falling off of the bed as they tried to get away from each other. As much as the sight pained Mark to see, he couldn't let either of them know just how badly he wanted to cry. 

They didn't deserve to witness that, especially not someone as low as Jack. If things were really that bad and stale between them, he could've just talked about it like an adult rather than sneak around and play games like some immature child. But he didn't, Jack chose to cheat instead. And now Mark was broken and angry beyond belief.

"M-Mark, please just listen. Ethan and I-"

"Are fucking behind my back? Yes, I'm aware of that disgusting fact. But It's just plain insulting for you to think that I'd actually want to hear the bullshit lie you were about to tell me."  
Jack dropped to his knees, pawing at Mark's legs as he whimpered and cried like a beat dog. Mark barely noticed how quickly Ethan scampered out of the room, clothes in his arms as he made the walk of shame out of the apartment, leaving just the two of them alone.  
"Unless you're about to suck my dick, I don't want you anywhere near me." Mark spat, satisfied that Jack was hurting just as badly as he was on the inside. 

His boyfriend didn't move away though, instead his hands began to undo Mark's pants, tugging them down as he wrapped his mouth around his boyfriend's soft cock. As much as he wanted to push Jack away, the feeling of this whore's warm and wet mouth sucking his dick made him stay, at least until Jack was finished. The boy was a slut after all, might as well use him like one.

Despite how much Jack was sobbing, he still was able to give some pretty decent head, bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around the head of Mark's cock while a tight grip on his hair pulled and tugged harshly. Mark held Jack's head still, snapping his hips as he fucked the younger's throat viciously, making him choke and cough as Mark shot his load into his mouth. The older pulled out, forcefully shutting Jack's mouth and plugging his nose so that he would have to swallow his cum rather than doing what he normally does. A panicked look melted over Jack's face as Mark's grip on his jaw tightened.

"Swallow." Mark growled, a sinister look in his deep brown eyes. Jack had no choice, forcing the bitter fluid down his throat so he could breathe again. The boy coughed and gagged, spit and cum dripping down his chin as Mark let him go.  
"You're a whore, better get used to the taste of cum in your mouth. It's all you're good for."  
"Mark, p-please!" Jack cried, crawling closer to his lover as he begged and pleaded for forgiveness. But Mark had none to give, he just wanted Jack out of his sight. Better yet, revenge. 

So instead of kicking him out like he should have, Mark put on his best fake smile and 'forgave' Jack. He was actually very convincing, leading Jack into a false sense of security while he worked his plan into effect. It was simple really, film his affair and make Jack watch it. But when it came to who he would actually have the affair with, his mind drew a blank. Until Nate showed up at the apartment while Jack was out with Felix for the day. 

The singer stopped by to grab something that Jack borrowed a while ago, pausing to briefly chat with Mark about how things were going. The singer had a bit of a crush on Mark, one that was plainly obvious to him. So it didn't come as a surprise when Nate started going along with some of Mark's subtle flirting. Just a coy smirk here, a light touch there, and before he knew it Nate was eating out of the palm of his hand. It was almost too easy to get him into bed, for a second or two he almost felt guilty..almost. 

The subtle messages and hints Mark was sending Nate's way were working, the singer playing into his hand perfectly as they sat on the couch, lightly chatting as they faced each other.   
"Why haven't you made a move yet?" Nate shyly asked, playing with his fingers as his eyes drifted downward. He really was too adorable for his own good, gullible as well. Mark slid a little closer to him, lacing their fingers together as he whispered lowly,

"Do you want me to make a move?" Nate nodded his head, completely forgetting that Mark was technically off limits. In fact they were all a bunch of immature assholes, but this is smut and they have to fuck, so my personal opinions be damned. Mark brought up his hand, cupping Nate's cheek in his warm palm as he leaned in, connecting their lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. But it didn't last very long, soon the sweet nature of this intimate encounter shifted to a desperate and needy clash of lips and tongue. Nate was gone as soon as his lips touched Mark's, tumbling down the rabbit hole of infidelity and worst kept secrets. By this point Mark had him pinned against the couch, shirt off and chest exposed as harsh bites and licks painted his porcelain skin red. 

"C-can we do this on the bed? This isn't very comfortable.." Nate complained, wiggling his hips against the cheap sofa that Jack bought last year. The bed would be even better, a way to permanently taint the place the 'couple' slept. Every time Jack layed his head down at night he would see Mark fucking the absolute shit out of Nate, just like Mark was cursed with seeing images of Jack and Ethan pegging each other. Perfect.  
Mark pulled his lips away from the hickey he was making on Nate's collar bone, nodding his head as he sat up and pulled off his shirt, making sure to leave a trail of clothing that would lead Jack towards the bedroom if he came home early. His strong arms wrapped around Nate's waist, hoisting him up as the singer locked his ankles behind the adulterer's ass. Mark stumbled down the hallway, leaving little bread crumbs behind for Jack to find as he pushed open the bedroom door and fell onto the bed. Things were getting heated now, clothing lay scattered across the floor with the door wide open. 

Mark was begging to get caught, even going so far as to exaggerate some of his sounds to make things extra noticeable. Nate's neck and chest were littered with wine colored bruises, his body trembling as Mark paused his assault on the singer's nipples to grab the lube. While Nate's eyes were closed and his brain focused on the feelings to come, Mark took the opportunity to set up his phone, placing it in a totally inconspicuous location as he started to record.

"You ready baby boy?" Mark purred, his deep voice picking up on the recording as Nate whimpered. The pet name was something Mark used for Jack, making sure to rub a little extra salt in the wound as he leaned down to bite at Nate's bottom lip. The lubricant was thickly coating his fingers, dripping off of his digits as he pressed his index finger into Nate's pucker. The singer moaned like a whore, painting a smile on Mark's face as he added a second, pumping and curling, scissoring and stretching as Nate's body reduced to a shaking pile of jelly(not literally). Mark decided he wasn't pleasuring Nate enough with just two fingers, so he added two more. He practically had his fist shoved up Nate's ass, fingering him like his life depended on it as high pitched moans and gasps filled the room. 

Nate was by far the most vocal man he's ever fucked, not even Jack was this loud, and that's saying something. But it made it all the more immersive for Mark, forgetting about how much he hurt for a moment while he focused on Nate. He was so responsive, his cock twitching and gushing pre as Mark finger fucked him.  
"Turn over, hands and knees." Mark ordered, pulling out his fingers as he harshly smacked Nate's ass. The singer yelped, shakily flipping himself over as he layed his marked chest down against the sweat covered sheets. The room smelled of sex and shame, only adding to the thick atmosphere the two were creating. The camera had a perfect shot of Nate's face, capturing his expression the moment Mark slammed his girthy cock into his hole. 

A mixture of pain and pleasure twisted his expression as Mark began to pound into him, rocking the bed and knocking random shit over on the nightstand. The only thing still uptight was Mark's phone, capturing every sinful moment of their affair.  
"God you feel so fucking good, so warm and tight. Best pussy I've ever had." Mark growled, drawing out loud whimpers and whines from Nate as Mark gripped onto his hair. 

The slick sound of skin slapping together accompanied by Mark's pleasured groans and Nate's pathetic moans were all recorded for Jack to hear. Such wonderful payback for that cheating whore.   
"D-daddy, gonna cum..harder, p-please." Nate squeezed his eyes shut, clenching around Mark's cock as his temporary lover picked up the pace, brutally ramming his length into Nate until his entire body locked up and spurts of white covered the bed sheets. Nate's never came untouched before, but it was the best orgasm he's ever had. The euphoria only doubled when he felt Mark pull his head back, locking lips with him as he filled his tight ass with his seed. Mark made sure to give the camera eye contact, pulling out of Nate's abused hole as he flipped him back over and straddled his chest.

"Clean Daddy's cock, would you baby boy?"  
Mark really didn't give him a choice, tugging on his hair as he shoved his half hard, cum covered cock inside Nate's open mouth. The singer licked off what he could, making sure to show Mark what a good boy he was when he pulled him off. Nate's tongue was coated in white, sending a shiver through Mark's body as he flopped onto his back.  
"Did I do good, Daddy?" Nate asked, panting uncontrollably as he closed his eyes. Mark smirked, reaching over to the nightstand to stop the recording.  
"You were perfect, baby. So good." Mark chuckled, saving the video for later when Jack would come home. Boy was he in for a wicked surprise.


End file.
